A bearing housing of said type is known from DE 43 30 380 A1. The known bearing housing is divided into a bearing insert and a bearing dish which at least partially surrounds the bearing insert. Here, an oil chamber for cooling the bearings of the bearing housing is formed in the bearing insert, which is a cast part. Even though it is sought by means of said arrangement to attain a simplification in construction and production, the design of the bearing insert with the oil chamber is cumbersome because it results in a relatively complicated geometry which cannot be produced easily by casting. Furthermore, the cooling of the bearing housing and of its bearings has room for improvement.